Only one swipe away
by maaiirii
Summary: Accidental meeting on Tinder. Not-so-accidental meeting on Tinder. Helping out a stranger with his break-up. The most beautiful human creature selling flowers. This story follows many first meetings and how they turn into love stories. Main pairings KageHina, KuroKen, IwaOi (UshiOi) and DaiSuga. Might add more couples if you or I do have ideas
1. 1: Accidental swipe

**A/N:** Hi! I have to say that I really don't know how to use . I was supposed to publish this story on AO3 but I have to wait two more days for that. I then decided to publish it here meantime and update it here as well! First of all: _I don't speak English as my first language so I'm so sorry if there's mistakes! I don't have beta readers but I'll try to check my own works always before publishing._ The summary says the most you have to know. Enjoy this chapter, which is about KageHina!

* * *

Kageyama Tobio deeply sighed and furrowed his already together-glued eyebrows.

 _Why did he do this again?_

Kageyama once again swiped a picture of another dumb-looking female left on Tinder. Kuroo Tetsurou, his study colleague and flatmate, had persuaded Kageyama to download this particular dating app. ''Just relax and find someone to talk to,'' he had said. ''It will surely do good for you.''

Left, left, left. The move started to become way too familiar. Kageyama isn't really that picky, it's just that no one of these people seemed like that he could find anything common with them. Kageyama continued to reject pictures and was almost about to end it, until one boy took his attention.

First Kageyama noticed that orange, carrot-coloured hair, which looked really fluffy and messy. Next he looked the expression on his face: his brownish eyes were twinkling and that smile was probably the widest one he had ever seen. The boy also looked really young. The profile said _Shouyou, 19,_ but Kageyama was sure that he had lied his age.

Kageyama pondered for a moment. Should he try to talk to the boy? Or at least remind him of the fact that high-schoolers (middle-schoolers?) shouldn't try to find company from internet. However, he decided that he wouldn't accept him either. Kageyama swiped on the left, and...

 **''CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE A NEW MATCH!''**

 _What?_ Kageyama almost fell from his bed. Had he just _accidentally_ swiped on the right and this kid called Shouyou had liked of his old profile picture, which had taken after one volleyball game, so much that he had swiped his picture right? To be honest, he had trouble with believing that anyone would be interested in him by that picture.

Well, maybe he would then talk to this boy. Kageyama was just about to write a formal greeting for Shouyou but then he got a message from that boy:

 **Shouyou:** _hi! (_ _≧∇≦)/_

He _had to be_ either in middle school or high school.

 **Tobio:** _You shouldn't use this app. Lying about your age is also rude._

 **Shouyou:** _WHAT? i do study in university! you wanna fight?_ _(;｀O´)o_

 **Tobio:** _No one in university would write that poorly._

 **Shouyou:** _just believe me, i do study in karasuno university! i study fitness!_

This took Kageyama's attention.

 **Tobio:** _Well then, Shouyou (can I have your surname? Feels weird to call a stranger by his first name...), if you're telling me the truth, then we're same-aged. I also recently started studying the same subject. In Nekoma University._

 **Shouyou:** _my surname's hinata, but you can still call me shouyou, tobio! tell to me your surname in the name of fairness_ _(≧∇≦*)_ _and that's what i read from your profile o(_ _≧∇≦o)_

 **Tobio:** _You use emoticons way too much._

 **Tobio:** _And the surname's Kageyama._

 **Shouyou:** _well then, kageyama! do you still play volleyball? i play as a middle blocker, but i want to be ace_ _Ｏ_ _(≧∇≦)_ _Ｏ_

Kageyama... was surprised. Did he really have that much in common with this stranger? Though this explain why Hinata had liked his picture...

Kageyama however liked volleyball that much that he decided that he could talk to this stranger about volleyball more.

 **Tobio:** _You must be short. Why are you middle blocker?_

 **Tobio:** _I do still play. As a setter._

 **Shouyou:** _i may be short, but i can jump! you should see that_ ૮ _(_ _ᵒ̌_ ๋ _ᵒ̌_ _)_ _ა_

Kageyama didn't really think his next message.

 **Tobio:** _Your school isn't that far away. Wanna pass and receive tosses sometime?_

Kageyama realized what he had just sent and slightly panicked. He usually didn't suggest _meetings_ like that.

 **Shouyou:** _that's a deal, bakayama_ _Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ_

 **Shouyou:** _meeting on saturday in front of café seijoh? you must now the place if you do study in nekoma!_

 **Tobio:** _Yes, I do know well. Let's see at 2:00 pm, then?_

Kageyama couldn't help but add:

 **Tobio:** _You probably can't receive any of my tosses, dumbass._

 **Shouyou:** _you'll see_ _((╬●∀●)_

Kageyama's furrowed eyebrows loosed up. He didn't like to admit it, but he actually waited Saturday. He just hoped that Hinata would be on the same level as Kageyama. Because Kageyama was really good.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd enjoy feedback. Next chapter we're probably going to have a little interaction in Café Seijoh... *wink*. And yeah this is sort of a College!AU but then we're also having flower shop here so? It's just alternative universe.


	2. 2: Café Seijoh

''It's hard to tell because you look like you're tired of your life all the time, but I think you've had luck with your love life,'' Kuroo grinned like he knows everything.

Kageyama scowled his flatmate same time he snatched his latte coffee. Kuroo wasn't completely right, but he was still annoyingly omniscient. It was a complete mystery for Kageyama how Kuroo always knew what was going on with everyone, because otherwise the man really wasn't always the sharpest pencil in the box.

''I really wouldn't call him my date or anything,'' Kageyama mumbled for answer. It _was_ true - Kageyama really wouldn't call Hinata his dream date, even though he looked kinda cute. But his personality... Kageyama would never date anyone that energetic. He reminded a sun, and if a human goes too close for sun, he would be scorched. That's what Kageyama thought that would happen to him too.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows and grinned even more impishly. ''Really? You really don't need to hide it from me, you know that I wouldn't mock you.'' He was silent for a moment, until he added: ''You also just talked about _him_. That's what I've thought, though, so I'm not really surprised.''

 _Shit. Kuroo now knew what Kageyama has tried to hide for many years._

''... How have you guessed my sexuality?'' Kageyama asked. He thought he would be good with hiding things.

''You have never even looked for a woman for longer than five seconds. Not that you have shown _any_ interest towards romance, but I've just gotten the vibes that you're interested of men.''

''At least I don't want everyone who comes across me,'' Kageyama blurted out. He had followed Kuroo's men and women adventures for a longer time and cursed that he was his flatmate and also that the walls are as useful as paper as an insulator. Though thank god, it has been quiet lately. Maybe even a little too quiet...

''Tsk. Always as subtle. One thing is for sure, you haven't charmed your date with your words. Unless you just want to be mean for me for some reason which I don't understand, because I'm always thoughtful,'' he grinned.

Kageyama was just about to defend himself but then he heard the familiar voice shouting shrilly: ''Did my ears just hear that the little Tobio-chan has found a date company?'' The voice belonged to Oikawa Tooru, who did part-time job in Café Seijoh, where they were currently sitting with Kuroo. Oikawa was also in same university as they were, studying science. Oikawa is two years older than Kageyama, and also two times more annoying, if you ask from Kageyama. At least Kageyama _shows_ his irritation. Kageyama hardly wouldn't hate Oikawa that much if the man above wouldn't use every opportunity to mock him. Kageyama still doesn't know why Oikawa is like that towards him, but he also doesn't dare to ask about that. There's just this sort of a competitive tension between them.

''Do your work and don't eavesdrop us,'' Kageyama snorted. The least thing he wanted was that Oikawa knew about this. He'd probably use this information against Kageyama. Though Oikawa himself dated the man called Ushijima Wakatoshi, so he really couldn't mock Kageyama of his sexuality.

Gladly Oikawa just had time to smile his stupid smile until the door opene and Oikawa hurried to the desk. Kageyama quickly glanced the man who came in. The man was a little tanned and his hair was spiky. He also seemed to carry this dark aura with him. Then Kageyama looked to his friend only to see that he looked at his phone and smiled in a normal way. _In a normal way_? Kageyama has heard that he smiles like a demon but Kuroo Tetsurou usually doesn't show any more expression than a grin. So this... was new.

Kuroo must have noticed Kageyama's stare, because he putted his phone back to his pocket a little too quickly and returned the grin to his face. ''You should thank that guy,'' Kuroo said, pointing atto the new customer, ''he saved you from Oikawa-humiliation.''

''You must have gotten a nice message,'' Kageyama pointed out. The expression on Kuroo's face didn't really change, but he seemed a little more embarassed.

''Maybe,'' he smiled shortly. ''But you don't have to know about that yet, if you keep your relationships as a classified information.''

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi and thanks for your comments and follows! I'm really pleased that you like my first story. The update was quick because I had more time now. Also, sorry for no pairing stuff in this chapter, but it was necessary to write so I can write KuroKen and IwaOi next. ;)


	3. 3: Not-so-accidental swipe

**A/N:** 2 chapters in one day? I'm having a hangover day so I have basically nothing else to do lol. Enjoy the KuroKen on this fic and, as always, follow the story and leave comments if you want to!

* * *

 _ **Tetsurou, 21.**_

 _According to his profile, Tetrurou studies law in university but does also enjoy playing volleyball and partying. His favorite animal is cat. Kozume Kenma was sold when he read the word 'cat'._

 _Kozume had downloaded this Tinder app mostly because he just wanted to try it out. He downloaded many apps for his phone because he wanted to be up to date. Kozume wasn't that kind of a person who would just ask from others how they are doing. No, he's the kind of person who will find out the information himself. People share a lot about themselves in the internet, so why would he talk to others if he'll get the information from anywhere else?_

 _Kozume isn't really great with people. He hides the fact how he's scared to talk to others under the cold and elusive shell. Talking on the web has always been easier for Kozume but he also tends to get tired to that. Maybe that's the reason why he was so scared to swipe Tetsurou's picture to right._

 _Kozume deeply breathed in and out, closed his eyes and nervously swiped to right._

 _What now?_

 _Kozume stared his phone screen. If he had understood the app right, it should announce of a match. Kozume was disappointed that he hadn't gotten the notification yet, but then again it really wasn't a surprise. Kozume's own picture was an old selfie which he had taken just to get some picture for his Facebook profile. He didn't really enjoy taking pictures of himself._

 _Kozume took his Nintendo DS and started to play Super Smash Bros.. He would only just be more nervous if he would keep staring at the screen. The game would probably help him to forget his true life._

 _After a couple of matches Kozume glanced for his screen again. Still nothing. Maybe this Tetsurou had just rejected him. Kozume was just about to put his phone away, but then he noticed the new notification._

 _ **''CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE A NEW MATCH!''**_

 _Kozume was almost about to fall from his bed. Really? He was happy (which you couldn't tell from outside) and anxious (which you also couldn't see from outside) at the same time. What would he talk about with Tetsurou? Is Tetsurou even a real person or has he just looked up some random charismatic-looking picture of a guy from internet? What if Tetsurou doesn't want anything but sex from him?_

 _Kozume wrote a greeting for Tetsurou with shivering fingers_

 _ **Kenma:**_ _hi_

 _It took a little while until Tetsurou answered._

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _Congratulations, you're the first one who comes to talk to me first! Hey there ;)_

 _The winking smiley made Kozume suspicious. Was he after all only just a victim of sex hunt?_

 _ **Kenma:**_ _if u think u can get nudes, this is over_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _What do you think of me? I'm not that kind of a pervert D:_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _Though I understand why you're worried. But there's no need to be! I'm the person in my picture, I'm 21 years old and I'm not any suspicious sneaker, even though I have kind of weird friends_

 _Did that mysterious man just read his thoughts? Kozume was confused. Or then it was just that Tetsurou had come across with that kind of suspicions before. Probably so._

 _ **Kenma:**_ _fine, i do believe you_

 _ **Kenma:**_ _and just for clarification: i'm also just me, not any younger or older_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _I didn't even think anything else, Kenma ;)_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _May I get the full name for someone who has that pretty face?_

 _Kozume slightly blushed. He had never heard anything like that so he didn't really know how you're supposed to answer for flirting. Kozume wrote an answer while he was embarassed._

 _ **Kenma:**_ _kozume kenma_

 _ **Kenma:**_ _tell me your last name too, your first name is too long and it's hard to say and write_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _You should train your fingers and tongue more, if you think my name is hard, Kozume Kenma ;D But my last name is Kuroo._

 _Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo sounded good and fitting last name... for Tetsurou. Obviously._

 _ **Kenma:**_ _i will call you kuro_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _If you want to c:_

 _Silence. Kozume had no idea what to say next. Kuroo was also quiet so Kozume couldn't just answer like he usually does. Kozume was nervous because he thought he had said something wrong. But then Kuroo asked from him:_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _Tell me about yourself, Kenma. What else you tend to do during your free time than find company from here?_

 _Kozume was a little ashamed to tell. What he does? He plays video games. Surfs in the web with his phone and computer. Studies programming. He sounded like a true nerd. Though he probably has to be honest... Kuroo isn't worth his attention if he mocks Kozume about his hobbies._

 _ **Kenma:**_ _i don't do anything exciting, really... i play video games. i study programming. i talk with my overly excited flatmate._

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _That sounds fun. Programming must be more cool than studying law... I don't even know why I study that. I think I just wanted to do something significant._

 _Kozume was again surprised. He had just thought that Kuroo looked good (and that he likes cats). He wasn't expecting that Kuroo would be nice nor that he wouldn't judge Kozume of his nerdy hobbies._

 _ **Kenma:**_ _significance is a good motivator_

 _Silence again. Kozume assumed that he should ask something now. He just didn't know what. He could ask about Kuroo's free time, but everything necessary read in Kuroo's profile. Maybe he could ask if Kuroo has a cat? No, that sounded weird. In which university Kuroo studies? He could ask that. Kozume was just about to write the question but Kuroo was faster once again and asked from Kozume:_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _I know that this comes really quick, but. We have a party here in Nekoma University at weekend. Would you like to come to my company? It's a public place where you probably should meet your internet friends._

 _Kozume startled. First of all, meeting with Kuroo. Secondly, at the party. Kozume hated parties. He wasn't good with socializing with many people. He could might meet Kuroo, but not in party... But what does he say as an excuse? Or is Kuroo that trustworthy that he wouldn't laugh to Kenma? He didn't laugh for Kozume's hobbies..._

 _ **Kenma:**_ _ok, don't laugh but_

 _ **Kenma:**_ _large groups of people make me kind of anxious_

 _Kuroo's answer came quickly._

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _Kenma_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _Why would I laugh to that?_

 _ **Kenma:**_ _... usually people won't understand that_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _Well, I do. And there's nothing to be ashamed of. We can do something else, you tell me. If you want to meet, that's the case. Just say if you don't want to._

 _Kozume breathed deeply. If he now wouldn't say yes, he would totally miss this opportunity and Kozume would once again enjoy of his total isolation._

 _ **Kenma:**_ _no, we can meet_

 _ **Kenma:**_ _i'm not rly good with this kind of stuff but how bout a movie? cinema is a public place and many people go on movies_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _That's fine for me! :) does Saturday come too quickly? We could go to eat after that if you'd want to.._

 _ **Kenma:**_ _saturday's fine_

 _ **Kenma:**_ _i study at karasuno and there's a movie theater nearby called shiratorizawa_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _Hey, I know the place! We can see in front of the theater about five o'clock. Is it okay?_

 _ **Kenma:**_ _yes_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _Awesome! See you then, Kenma ;D_

 _ **Tetsurou:**_ _But I have to go now, so let's see on Saturday then!_

 _Kozume hesitated with his answer. Would this cross the line...?_

 _ **Kenma:**_ _can i have your number?_

 _Kuroo told Kozume his number and Kozume gave his own back. Then he closed his phone and continued playing his game. Saturday will be interesting. He just hoped that he won't panic and do something stupid._

 _A couple days later Kozume heard his flatmate, Hinata Shouyou, shouting.: ''KENMAA! I found someone good-looking!''_

 _Maybe there was love in the air._


	4. 4: Hot chocolate makes you feel better

**A/N:** I was planning to make OC for Iwaizumi's ex gf but then I wanted to add Kiyoko into this story for the future.

Also yeah I'm just having a lot of free time now, that's why the really quick updates!

I wrote this chapter in English, usually I write these first in Finnish. Does this seem worse? Should I continue writing it in Finnish and then translate to English? You tell me if you notice any difference!

BTW, why does Ushijima bake, you ask? I saw that one comic in Tumblr where Ushijima had baked a cake for Oikawa which was good but there was a text ''You should have come to Shiratorizawa''. So since then it has been my weird headcanon that he can bake.

And as always, comments and follows are more than welcome! :)

* * *

Oikawa Tooru has a good life. He's popular, he has many friends and the best part-time job ever. He has an _amazing_ boyfriend.

Ushijima Wakatoshi. That is the name of his lover. Ushijima is 21 years old, same age as Oikawa is. He studies fitness in Nekoma University, the same school where Oikawa studies. Oikawa studies science, but has always been interested of volleyball - volleyball was actually the thing that brought Ushijima and Oikawa together.

Oikawa has two things in his life that prevent him say his life is perfect. The first one is the injury. Oikawa has always been really hard-working and ready to achieve his goal in any way possible. That caused him to over-work, which wasn't good for his health. First of all, he used to be really stressed. He played on the university's team as a setter, but same time he did his job and also studied science which really isn't the easiest subject to study. But the thing that _really_ changed his life was the sprained ankle.

The coach had said to Oikawa that he should take a break from practice, but Oikawa hadn't listened him. They had a really important match coming soon, and the team needed Oikawa. He brought the team together. So, against the recommendation, he still practiced volleyball. Too bad it did strain his leg even more to the point where Oikawa fell over and he wasn't able to move anymore.

Because of falling, he broke his knee. He was hospitalized and the doctors did the surgery for him. The surgery went good, but Oikawa wasn't able to play anymore. That crushed Oikawa's hopes and dreams about the future. _What would happen now_? What will Oikawa do in the future?

That's when Ushijima Wakatoshi came to his life - well, in a different way than before. They were teammates, which made them friends. But they weren't really that close. Not until Ushijima came to see Oikawa to hospital and said to him that Oikawa was the heart and the brain of the team and no one would ever replace him. Ushijima came to see Oikawa to the hospital often and they became closer every day. When Oikawa was in the hospital for the last day, Ushijima came over with flowers and a card that said _Glad to have you back at school_. Ushijima then confessed that he might have feelings for Oikawa, and much to Ushijima's surprise, Oikawa liked him back. They have dated since then and Oikawa is really happy about the fact that Ushijima saved him back then.

Of course Oikawa misses playing volleyball. But it doesn't really _annoy_ him until he hears the name Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama was the new setter who came to study in Nekoma this year. Oikawa was just so _jealous_ for Kageyama - he was so young and yet so good, maybe even better than Oikawa. Even though Ushijima always said that Kageyama isn't even close to Oikawa's level, his other former teammates seem to disagree. For example Kuroo Tetsurou, current captain of the team said how glad he was that Kageyama had come to Nekoma, because he was so talented player. That's the reason he wanted to annoy Kageyama every time he saw him. Oikawa felt that otherwise he would just feel depressed because he wasn't that good.

Today was Friday and Oikawa happily worked in the café. He thought about last night. He had brought coffee to Ushijima from his work and Ushijima had baked some muffins (you really wouldn't guess that, but Ushijima usually treated Oikawa by giving him cakes). They had watched TV and cuddled on their sofa. Then they had good sex. They actually did that really often, but Oikawa was happy. He liked safe and familiar.

He was happy until Kuroo and Kageyama had come to café. Oikawa pretended to be extremely happy when he was making their lattes even though he kind of wanted to just forget that Kageyama Tobio ever existed. Because he didn't have anything else to do, he listened to what those two were talking about. Apparently Kageyama had a date.

 _Great,_ Oikawa thought, _now he has that one thing that you thought you only had. You lost, Oikawa Tooru._

Oikawa went to Kuroo's and Kageyama's table. ''Did my ears just hear that the little Tobio-chan has found a date company?'' he asked as annoyingly as he could. He wanted to know about this mysterious person more. He was kind of mean, yes, but he was mostly just _curious_. He wanted to know everything or else he just felt like he would be left out.

Sadly, he didn't have time to ask more (or even get a proper answer from Kageyama or Kuroo) when the door opened and Oikawa quickly went back to his working desk. He looked over the door to see the person who had just come in.

And _oh boy_. Even though Oikawa was taken, he could tell that the man was extremely good-looking. Honestly, he felt guilty to even think about that. But the most noticeable thing was that how miserable the guy looked like. Seriously, he looked like the world had just crushed on his shoulders. ( _The world must be extremely heavy though, because those shoulders look like they could carry anything,_ he added and almost slapped himself. He was **taken** and **in love** , for fuck's sake!)

The dark-haired, tanned guy went to sit on the chair in front of the desk, looking down. Oikawa didn't really know what he should say, so he just said in his usual way: ''What would you like to order? Oh, and it will cost extra for you if you're pulling your pretty face like that.'' There was absolutely nothing wrong in what he said. Hey, he can say that celebrities are attractive but he would still never cheat Ushijima with them, right? Who knows if this guy was a celebrity? But _if he is,_ Oikawa wants a selfie with him!

The stranger lifted his head and Oikawa swore that the look was the most irritated one he had ever seen. _Whoops,_ he thought, _maybe he shouldn't say stuff like that to anonymous people who look like they hate everything._ ''I'll just take what's cheapest, thanks,'' he muttered.

Oikawa looked at him. The depressed stranger looked back on the ground again, so Oikawa started to make hot chocolate for him. He knew that girls liked to eat chocolate when they were having a hard time, so maybe this guy would also feel better after that?

''Here you go, your hot chocolate. On the house,'' Oikawa said while smiling softly. The stranger just nodded and sipped from the cup. ''It's good, thanks,'' he said. He didn't really sound pleased, though.

''I'm sorry if I sound a bit pushy, but what has happened?'' Oikawa had to ask. He felt extremely uncomfortable when there was a man next to him who looked like he could burst into tears any moment. The other guy looked a bit annoyed when he first answered ''It's none of your business,'' but then his face softened a bit and he said instead ''... Okay, I got dumbed. And it sucks.''

 _Oh. Well, that's understandable._

''Man, I'm really sorry to hear that. I'm sure she's not worth your tears if she left you. Or did you do something?'' Oikawa blurted out. Wow, very subtle.

''What do you think of me? I would never cheat my girlfriend or boyfriend,'' the guy said angrily. ''But, no. I didn't do anything. Kiyoko - the girl that I dated - just thought that this would never work out. She just said that she didn't love me back enough and didn't want to hurt me anymore. But, you know, this hurts _so much_.''

Oikawa felt sorry for the guy. People usually thought that he wasn't able to empathize, but actually he felt other's pain really well. That was a part of why he was so good at volleyball. He was good with observing people and imagining that he was them.

''Oh,'' he just said, sounding like a total idiot. Smooth move. ''I don't think you really care what a stranger says to you, but you seem to be about the same age as I am. There's a whole life ahead you. If that wasn't the right person for you, you'll find someone else. Who knows, maybe from this café, maybe from somewhere else. Maybe tomorrow, maybe after five years. But I can tell that you won't be alone forever. Now just drink the hot chocolate, say 'fuck you', go to your house to watch Netflix and when you're ready, go to a party and forget her existence.'' Oikawa had dealt with multiple breakups, but none of the relationships were really serious. Actually his only serious relationship was the one with Ushijima.

The stranger looked really confused. He wasn't that sad, but he really wasn't happy either. ''Uh. Thank you. That was surprisingly... Well, the best advice I've gotten. Thanks, um...?'' ''Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru. You're welcome, but tell me your name too!'' ''Iwaizumi Hajime,'' the stranger now called Iwaizumi answered. It was a really nice name.

''Glad to hear that I cheered you up, Iwaizumi. That's the part of why I'm such a good coffee maker - I make everyone feel better.'' Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes for Oikawa, but he smiled there for like a nanosecond. But it was still better than the all-grumpy Iwaizumi!

''Yeah, yeah. There's just this one thing yet. I wanted to go to a science museum with her this weekend. Don't look at me like I'm a fucking weirdo. I thought she would like that kind of stuff and she probably would have, just not with me. I can't really return the tickets, but it feels so sad to go there all alone,'' Iwaizumi said guttedly.

''REALLY? The science museum? The one that they have that document now about possible life outside Earth? I've planned to go there since like forever!'' Oikawa almost shouted. Okay, again, it sounded extremely wrong, but if he needed a friend, Oikawa could be a friend.

Iwaizumi looked even more confused. ''Are you... Trying to hit me or something? I'm not that desperate yet, you know,'' he snorted out. Oikawa laughed, even though it still hurt a little (but just a little, he wasn't that offended by that). ''Well, don't worry, I do have a boyfriend. But I mean, if you don't want the ticket to go to waste, I could go with you as a friend and get to know you better. You seem like a nice guy and I actually want to help you, okay?'' Iwaizumi thought for a moment until he answered: ''Okay, fine, Oikawa. I can take you with me. Are you working on Saturday, or...?'' ''I don't have work on Saturdays, so that's okay. We can still probably meet here first, because now we both now the place?'' Oikawa asked, and Iwaizumi nodded.

''Yes, let's do that. See you at two o'clock, okay?'' Iwaizumi asked while he was getting up. Oikawa put his thumb up and grinned for Iwaizumi. ''I'm going to make you glad that you're going there instead of anyone else,'' he said confidently. Iwaizumi muttered something that reminded of ''idiot'' but Oikawa just pretended that he didn't hear anything.

Iwaizumi was about to leave, but Oikawa said to him ''You have to buy me a coffee, for an exchange of the free hot chocolate.'' ''You said on the house, idiot,'' Iwaizumi muttered.

''Exactly. I'm not the house.''

Oikawa Tooru has a good life, and he'll make sure that Iwaizumi Hajime will also have a good life.


	5. 5: First date(-ish)

**A/N:** I'm already extremely sorry if this chapter sucks. I've been having a really bad week and honestly I've felt so depressed. I still wanted to write this because I love my idea but I feel like it could be better. But hope you're okay with it.

* * *

Finally, Saturday came. Hinata Shouyou, 19-years-old fitness student had ran around the house the whole morning. Hinata was same time very panicked and very excited. The poor man had changed his clothes way too may times and ran in toilet as many times as before volleyball matches. Kozume didn't understand his flatmate's need to dismantle his nervousness by bustling around the house like a tornado. Kozume was also nervous about meeting Kuroo, but he was more phlegmatic.

''KENMAA! Didn't you get my T-shirt from laundry?'' Hinata yelled panicky. Kozume looked at him confused (Hinata probably had other T-shirts as well...) and shook his head. ''I thought that you were supposed to...,'' he mumbled. ''Gwaah! What if he doesn't like me?'' Hinata continued his panicking and was already about to continue agitating his fears, but Kozume interrupted: ''I don't think that he cares about what you're wearing. Just calm down, eat and drink something and all goes well. You're just playing volleyball.'' Kozume was very well aware about what they were doing in their date. Hinata had described Kageyama really attractive, but same time annoying, and Hinata said that he wanted to show Kageyama what he was made of. Kozume didn't understand even half of that, but Hinata didn't realize it. He seemed to be calm now and just nodded. He was quiet for a moment, until...

''What if he takes me to a restaurant?''

* * *

Meanwhile Oikawa fixed his hair. He had already dressed in loose, light blue long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. It was casual but trendy the same time. His boyfriend, Ushijima, was next to him and said to Oikawa: ''I wish you would look like that normally. What kind of friend he is to you, if you're loading that much for your appearance?'' Oikawa startled a little, but not too noticeable and just answered in his normal, perky way: ''I think that you're the one who sees me at my best, Ushiwaka-chan. Don't worry, I just like to take care of my appearance when I go out, you know that.'' The nickname was first a little disparaging, but when they started dating, 'Ushiwaka-chan' turned into a name of endearment. Ushijima relaxed a little, went closer to Oikawa and said to him with a little lower voice; ''Maybe I'm going to see you at night, looking gorgeous.'' He wrapped his arms around Oikawa's body. Oikawa just gave a laugh and turned to kiss his boyfriend. Yes, he was just doing a favour for Iwaizumi. Though Ushijima could also take him out sometimes.

* * *

Kageyama was first one at Café Seijoh. He had dressed in black, zipped jacket, grey T-shirt and black, half-long shorts. He had a volleyball with him because he assumed that Hinata would just forget to take the ball with him. He hadn't talked to that carrot-headed boy again, but he still expected the boy to come. Or has Hinata just dumbed him because Kageyama didn't talk to him again? No, probably not. The boy had been that excited so he probably wouldn't forget this.

''Are you going to show your boyfriend how _dazzling_ setter you are?'' said the sharp voice behind him. Kageyama turned to glare Oikawa. The man who talked didn't have his normal work suit on him, so what on earth was Oikawa doing here, looking more stylish than usual? ''Did you track me only to piss me off...,'' Kageyama snarled. ''No, no, I came to meet someone who's way different. You just happened to be here first, sadly,'' Oikawa explained. This made Kageyama to raise his eyebrows.

''Is Ushijima already fed up with you?''

Bad move. Oikawa's appearance seemed to darken and he looked like he was actually hurt. Kageyama was about to apologize, but then the smile came back to Oikawa's face and he just said: ''No, I'm just meeting my friend today. We're doing more than good with Wakatoshi!''

It must have been fate's mockery that at this exact moment Iwaizumi had come next Oikawa. Iwaizumi wore an ordinary T-shirt and light blue jeans, but he still looked way too good - much to Oikawa's pity. This doesn't help him at all to figure out his new, scary thoughts.

''Good to know, idiot. Are you ready to go?'' was Iwaizumi's greeting. Oikawa grinned to his companion and shrieked: ''Nice to see you too, Iwa-chan!''Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow askingly because of his new nickname, but Oikawa just ignored it and started to drag Iwaizumi to the museum. Oikawa knew the way there, because he had wanted to go there for a really long time.

Kageyama was left in front of the cafeteria, looking confused. What on earth had he just witnessed? Oikawa had said to him that Ushijima and Oikawa had things just fine, but those two looked like they could have something going on...

Well, it wasn't his business. After all, there was something way more important to worry about. For example, where on earth was his _own_ date. Was he lost? Hinata had suggested the place himself. He couldn't be that stupid! It was already two o'clock. Even Oikawa's _friend_ was here before Hinata! Kageyama started to feel restless.

Then he heard the fast steps. He turned to look the short boy who was running towards him. When he noticed the boy's hair, he knew that he was Hinata Shouyou. And, as Kageyama had assumed, he was really short.

''I-I'm sorry...,'' Hinata panted panicky. The boy sounded scared, and Kageyama wasn't that mean that he would just whine to him first about his inaccuracy.

''It's fine, really. At least you're warmed up for our practice,'' Kageyama smiled, which probably made Shouyou even more scared. _Whoops,_ Kageyama thought, _did it look too suspicious again?_

''Well, shall we go, then? Or do you want to just pant here?'' Kageyama said next, and started to walk. Shouyou ran after him, shouting: ''Wait!''

* * *

Iwaizumi Hajime confusingly stared his companion, who looked like a kid in a candy shop. This kid was just more interested about stars, planets and aliens.

Iwaizumi had thought that Oikawa would be more... sophisticated. Oikawa's appearance screamed elegance and confidence, so Iwaizumi had assumed that Oikawa would act like that. He hadn't expected to see Oikawa's sparkling eyes and yells such as: ''Iwa-chan! Look at this!'' and ''Take a picture of me in front of this, Iwa-chan'' Iwaizumi was a little tired with Oikawa, but at the same time... This was good for him. Shimizu Kiyoko would've not been that excited about staring museum stuff.

There was just a one little problem. _Oikawa Tooru was taken._

Iwaizumi couldn't help his thoughts. He suspected that this was only because of his heartache, but Oikawa attracted him. Oikawa had comfronted him and even the blind person would notice how _attractive_ he was. Oikawa seemed a little too confident though, which made Iwaizumi's blood boil. He did get along with all kinds of people, but he didn't really like too pompous cocky people. Then again, Oikawa hadn't annoyed him yet too much, which was good for them both.

Iwaizumi wanted a little break so he suggested for Oikawa: ''Can we go next to the cafeteria?'' ''Already? Iwa-chan, we still have a lot to see!'' Oikawa's expression suddenly turned from disappointed to happiness, when he remembered: ''You're going to pay me a coffee!''

''I didn't promise anything, Trashykawa. You just ordered me to do so.'' ''But it's only fair!'' he tried to defense himself. They argued for a moment about that, until Iwaizumi got fed up and gave up. Oikawa didn't even order _coffee,_ but a _hot chocolate._ Iwaizumi himself ordered an ordinary black coffee. They sat at an empty table, where they could enjoy their drinks. Oikawa chattered to Iwaizumi everything unnecessary about what he had seen. Iwaizumi did listen, but he had thought about one thing, which he wanted to hear an answer.

''What does your boyfriend think about that we're here together the whole day?'' Oikawa looked confused because of the question.

''What do you mean? Ushiwaka-chan is very well aware of what I'm doing today. He trusts in me and that I wouldn't cheat on him. I'm just offering you a friendly comfront, isn't that so?''

''I guess so... I was just wondering,'' Iwaizumi mumbled. _Ushiwaka-chan?_ It seems like Iwaizumi wasn't the only one to whom Oikawa had made stupid nicknames.

There was an awkward silence between them. Iwaizumi didn't know what to say. Thankfully Oikawa figured out to ask what Iwaizumi did during his free time - and what he does even study. They hadn't really talked about _themselves_.

''I'm studying to become a doctor,'' Iwaizumi told. ''I'm on my third year. Studies take a big part of my time, but I also do play volleyball on the school's team.'' There was something painful in Oikawa's eyes for a nanosecond and Iwaizumi wondered that was mentioning volleyball a mistake - _did Oikawa now think that he was boring_ \- but then Oikawa's brown eyes started to twink for real. ''Really? Which position?'' Oikawa asked, voice as arrogant as always but same time he seemed to be really curious about this.

''Wing Spiker. But I'm also the ace of our team,'' Iwaizumi told, a little proudly. ''Why do you ask? Do you play?'' ''I used to,'' Oikawa said, smiling a little bittersweet. Iwaizumi waited for Oikawa to continue, but he just left it there. He didn't have enough courage to ask, why. Maybe Oikawa doesn't want to think depressive things now. Instead, Iwaizumi asked: ''Do you want to go to see the document now?'' Oikawa nodded, excited, and so did they leave from the cafeteria.

* * *

''How did you possibly not catch _that_?''

Kageyama yelled to his date, irritated. All his hope was gone. He had really thought that Hinata would be good, but so far the orange-haired boy hadn't received to any of his serves. Hinata seemed to be as pissed off as Kageyama. He yelled back: ''You're just serving impossible serves! No one would catch these!''

Kageyama started to lose his temper so he angrily just served the ball high in the air. He scowled nervous Hinata, until something surprising happened, which made Kageyama's jaw drop.

Hinata jumped. High. He caught the ball with all his power. He didn't slam it back to Kageyama, he just took it in his hands. Kageyama was still confused about Hinata's sudden reflexes and jump power. Maybe Hinata had potential, after all.

Hinata turned around to show his tongue to Kageyama. ''Bakayama, do you see now? You should control your power!'' Kageyama didn't answer to him, so Hinata's expression changed from irritated to fluster. ''Kageyama?'' he asked, and, just in case, wiggled his hand in front of Kageyama's face.

''Where did you hide that switch?'' Kageyama asked. Hinata's face reddened a little, but he still didn't understand what Kageyama meant. Was that appreciation or judging?

Kageyama just continued staring Hinata, which made him feel even more embarrassed. He started to sweat under his shirt.

Finally Kageyama spoke. ''You have potential. You just don't know how to use it. What would you think if I, um... Would coach you?''Kageyama scratched his occiput and glanced the ground. This was probably a completely new situation for Kageyama.

The grin spread on Hinata's face. Even though Kageyama was a little mean, he wanted to spend more time with him. After all, Kageyama seemed fair - and, well, he was also really handsome. But _Kageyama_ doesn't have to know that!

''If you won't yell at me that much, then it's fine,'' Hinata grinned. ''Thanks, Kageyama!''

Hinata's smile made Kageyama blush and he mumbled: ''N-no problem... Um... What would you say if we'd go... Like, movies, maybe? Today? I think we've played already enough volleyball...'' Hinata stared at this mysterious man. _Wow, he seems all different now._

''Fine by me, if you let me choose the movie. But one more time! I've just warmed up.''

Kageyama obeyed. He served the ball to Hinata.

* * *

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sitting together in the large room. The museum was scaringly quiet today, and apparently they were the only ones who were interested of that science document. He sat together with a taken man, watching a movie. The man was so annoying, yet so good-looking. Thankfully Oikawa's eyes were glued to the screen, because Iwaizumi decided to examine Oikawa more.

First Iwaizumi looked Oikawa's face, which was always on a little smirk. Then his eyes wandered to Oikawa's jaw line and neck. Oikawa was extremely _pretty._ It really wasn't any wonder that he was taken. Iwaizumi wondered what that _Ushiwaka-chan_ looked like. He has to look like a sculpture, because Oikawa seemed to be a man with taste.

Iwaizumi shook his head and turned to watch the movie, which was currently showing breathtakingly beautiful space sceneries. He knew that this was a mistake. He would never go again to Café Seijoh, would never see Oikawa Tooru again and wouldn't focus on anything but studying. Iwaizumi didn't want to be any homewrecker. Others had a right to be happy, even if he wasn't.

Iwaizumi turned again to look Oikawa - and much to his shock, he realized that Oikawa was staring him back. Iwaizumi didn't dare to turn his head back to the film, but then again, staring at Oikawa in the dark room was also scary. Iwaizumi just wanted to run away.

''Having fun?'' Oikawa asked without knowing anything of Iwaizumi's thoughts. _Bastard, not at all!_

Iwaizumi nodded. ''But do you _really_ believe in aliens and crap like that?'' ''That's cruel, Iwa-chan. I'll show you some day that there's life outside Earth,'' Oikawa hummed.

''Whatever, Trashykawa. You're also having fun,'' Iwaizumi stated more than asked. Oikawa answered positively and turned again to look the document which he thought was interesting. Iwaizumi, instead, kept once again staring Oikawa.

The movie apparently ended too soon and Oikawa caught Iwaizumi at staring him. The room was still dark and those two men just kept quietly staring at each other.

Iwaizumi was the first one who turned his head away. He felt Oikawa's sharp glance and felt embarrassment rising in his throat. _Great, now he thinks that I'm hitting on him._

Oikawa quietly stood up. He just said ''Let's go,'' and Iwaizumi obeyed. They didn't really talk much when they were leaving. Something had just happened, something, that made their relations more tensed.

''Well... Thanks for today,'' Iwaizumi thanked when they left out from the museum. Oikawa answered that there wasn't any problem. They just stared at each other for a moment, until Oikawa said: ''Well... See you? If you're coming to get coffee or something like that. I hope that you're feeling a little better, because no one wants to look your grumpy face.'' And then Oikawa grinningly waved to Iwaizumi and turned around to walk away. Iwaizumi just kept staring at him.

Maybe Iwaizumi could go to the cafeteria again.

* * *

There was only one thought in Oikawa's head when he was walking back to his apartment.

 _He was screwed. Really badly._

He had just driven himself into this situation where he was in middle of two men.

* * *

 **A/N:** As always, follows and reviews are always welcome. Next time we'll get some KuroKen. And for your information - DaiSuga will soon be added as well. Just wait, m'kay? ;)


	6. 6: The movie date

Hi guys, I have important things to tell you this time!

Number 1: I'm going to have exam week soon, which means that I kinda had to rush this chapter too, so I'll have time to read for exams. After that I can focus on writing more, though, so be patient with me!

Number 2: I HAVE A BETA READER NOW! One of you commented about it last time so I asked around and got one! So all the credits go for cozykoushi, I'm incredibly thankful for her

* * *

Kozume was sitting on the stairway of the cinema, playing his mobile phone games. The game didn't go well at all, and he probably knew the reason; he was tense.

He was pretty calm for the most part, or at least until Hinata left. Now he was alone, and panic began to settle in. What if they didn't find anything to talk about when they were seeing each other face-to-face? Kuroo and Kozume had talked almost every day with text messages, so Kozume had become a little more relaxed and didn't think too much about what he would say. Meeting face-to-face, however, is completely different.

Kozume decided to end his game because it made him more irritated than relaxed. Instead, he decided to go check which movies were currently playing in the theatre. He had come to the movie theatre maybe a little too early. Maybe he could come up with an excuse to leave? No, that's not an option at all! He can do this for sure.

The movie selection was either boring action or comedy. Kozume liked only two options: Zootopia and Deadpool. Kozume liked the first one a little more, but he thought that Kuroo would like the superhero movie with naughty humour. Kuroo seemed like a person who'd enjoy stuff like that.

Suddenly Kozume heard the low but playful voice behind him.

''You're easy one to find, pudding head.''

When he turned around, he had to raise his head a little, only to meet those narrow, catlike eyes. Kozume became a little distressed even though he looked bored outside.

''Kuro,'' He stated.

''Have you already found something worth watching for?'' Kuroo asked with a smile.

Kozume spoke a little shyly, but still fluently. ''I have two options-'' His sentence was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

''Bakayama, I don't want to see any stupid art movie!''

''It's not an art movie, dumbass! I'd rather watch something that is appreciated than some children's movie!''

Kuroo turned around, surprised, and gave a laugh. ''Well, well, Kageyama. You managed to get in date, don't drive your date away!''

Kozume also turned and saw Hinata with a tall, grumpy man with raven hair. Based off of Hinata's description, this must have been Kageyama Tobio. '

'Kenma! You came to see a movie too!''

Kozume nodded, and didn't manage to say anything.

''Convince for this idiot that Zootopia is a good movie and more entertaining than The Revenant!''

Kuroo laughed and turned to speak to Kageyama. ''Obey him. I'd rather trust his judgement than yours. You don't even watch movies.'' Kuroo then turned to Kozume. "What would you like to see Kenma?"

Kozume answered. ''I think I agree with Shouyou...''

Kuroo nodded. ''Well, that's decided, then! Three against one unless you want to watch Deadpool, because that's my number one choice. But today I'll go with Kenma's choice.''

Kozume couldn't help but blush a little. Kuroo seemed so carefree around him, and it was weird. Kageyama looked a little pissed off, but he also looked embarrassed.

''Whatever... If you all want to see a children's movie...'' Kageyama mumbled.

Kageyama and Hinata went first to buy their tickets. Hinata bought himself some popcorn, and lemonade for them both.

''I would've paid that if we would've gone to see the movie I wanted, dumbass.'' Kageyama uttered.

After Kuroo and Kozume paid for their tickets, Kuroo asked, ''Do you know Kageyama's date?''

Kozume turned to face Kuroo and nodded. ''Shouyou is my flatmate. And best friend...''

''Weird,'' Kuroo said. ''because Kageyama lives with me. He's kinda stiff and short-tempered, but reliable. So you don't have to be worried, he's in good hands.''

''Do I have to be afraid for my own self?'' Kozume blurted out, mostly as a joke.

Kuroo looked at him, confused, but still laughed. ''Didn't I already tell you that I'm not shady, even though I might look like that?'' Kuroo grinned and Kozume had to look away again, this time because that smile made him feel all weird.

Kageyama and Hinata had gone to sit on the benches and apparently talked about volleyball...what a surprise.

''Do you play?'' Kuroo asked curiously.

Kozume nodded. ''I don't really like it, but Karasuno needed a setter, and Shouyou is good at convincing.''

''You must be a good setter! Calm down Kageyama, you're super talented too.'' Kuroo gave his flatmate a smirk.

Kageyama was staring at Kozume quite scaringly, which made him tremble. Thankfully, Hinata challenged Kageyama to throw popcorn into his mouth; so Kozume didn't have to stand his gaze long.

''Do you also play?'' Kozume asked Kuroo.

''I'm Nekoma's captain. I play as a middle blocker.''

''Captain and a law student... How do you have enough strength for that?''

''Don't worry, I have a lot of energy.'' Kuroo laughed. ''Apparently I have to relieve it to something else than partying, otherwise I'd be doomed.''

Kozume had forgotten that they had completely different opinions about partying. Kuroo seemed like he enjoyed being with him, but what if he has to get out from his comfort zone later? Kuroo didn't seem like a person to pressure him, but _what if_?

Kuroo soon noticed that Kozume was bothered by something. He hid it well, but Kuroo had always been good at sensing the atmosphere around him.

''Is everything alright?'' He asked him.

Kozume only nodded. He didn't want to ruin the mood, especially since Kageyama and Hinata were with them.

They got in the theatre and sat next to each other. The double date felt weird, but relaxing. It was easy to maintain a conversation. To his surprise, Kozume noticed that he had a lot in common with Kageyama, who seemed like a big question mark before.

Hinata and Kageyama had already eaten most of their popcorn before the movie even started, so Kuroo had to give them some of his own; at least so they'd focus on commercials instead of fighting each other. Kozume watched the commercials, but at some point he got bored and opened his mobile phone. Kuroo noticed, so he quickly put his phone back in his pocket.

Their eyes were glued to the screen when the movie started. The movie was really funny but also extremely touching. Kozume might not look moved from outside, but he still felt strong sympathy towards the characters. He also understood the meaning behind the movie. Hinata and Kageyama, for some reason, both cried.

At some point Hinata hissed to Kageyama ''Do you have feelings?''

''Dumbass, you cry too!''

Kuroo was silent and watched the movie with incredible focus. In the beginning, Kuroo had commented on almost everything, but he eventually clammed up. Something had caught his attention, and his eyes seemed to analyze every move that was happening on the screen.

At some point Kuroo put his hand on Kozume's.

First Kozume startled, and reacted quickly by pulling his hand away. It wasn't until he saw the embarrassed look on Kuroo's face that he realized what he had done, and that he might have given the wrong sign. It just happened so suddenly.

Kozume had two options: stay separated, or try again in hopes of staying that way for the whole movie.

''You didn't do anything wrong.'' Kenma whispered, and put his own hand on Kuroo's. Kuroo looked confused at first, and he even blushed a little. Then, he flashed his grin for Kozume and continued watching the film.

Hinata had noticed Kuroo and Kozume's conjoined hands, and he wanted to try too. Cautiously, he put his hand on Kageyama's hand.

''D-d-dumbass! What are you doing?'' Kageyama hissed and pulled his hand away.

Kageyama sounded extremely uncomfortable, but also irritated. _Whoops_ , Hinata thought, _maybe it was too soon_.

''This is a date... what did you expect, idiot?'' Hinata mumbled so quietly that Kageyama barely heard him. If he did, he didn't seem to react to his words at all.

The movie seemed to end a little too fast. When they got out, Hinata started to explain, with much excitement, how good the movie had been.

''...and you wanted to see some adventure film.'' He snorted to Kageyama. Kageyama just rolled his eyes.

''Are you going somewhere now?'' Kuroo asked Kageyama and Hinata once they got outside.

Kageyama shook his head. ''I'm tired, so I'll go back home. See you later, and don't wake me when you get back.''

Hinata looked over Kageyama and laughed. ''I'll probably go to home, then... Have a fun rest of the evening!''

Kuroo nodded and then looked at Kozume. ''Would you like to go to coffee with me?''

Kozume thought about it. He hadn't been alone with Kuroo before. Would there be another chance? That's the reason why he met Kuroo at the first place, right? Spending time with him?

Kozume shrugged his shoulders. ''Why not. I prefer tea, though...''

''Really? In that case, I'll take you to place where they serve tea. Let's go to Café Seijoh, they have tea.'' Kuroo suggested.

The walk wasn't long and they didn't speak much. Kuroo usually talked more, but something about Kozume made him nervous... which was a new feeling entirely. He felt himself when he was around Kozume, and he didn't have to drink a couple shots or make constant jokes to keep his company. That was also a part of Kuroo Tetsurou, and he was rarely this _serious_.

Today Sawamura Daichi, the captain of the Karasuno volleyball team, was working in the café. You wouldn't think that Kuroo and Sawamura were similar, but they are. They both were comfortable to be around, and were very caring.

''One coffee with milk, and one green tea, please.'' Kuroo ordered.

They went to sit on the table. ''That was the captain of our team.'' Kozume said.

''Really?'' Kuroo raised his eyebrow and glanced back at Sawamura. ''Well, I guess he's good at what he does. Seems like he's a busy person too...''

''I guess so.'' Kozume answered.

A moment passed until Kuroo asked a question. ''Did you have fun today?''

Kozume thought about this. Did he have fun? He probably hasn't shown his emotions very well. It didn't mean that he didn't enjoy spending time with Kuroo. He didn't get the urge to run away to his home or anything like that.

Kozume flashed a small and short-lasting smile for Kuroo. ''Yes, I've had fun. Thanks...''

Kuroo muted and seemed to blush, which caused Kozume's cheeks to heat a little. He turned his face away, as if he was hiding behind his hair. Sawamura brought their orders to them and quickly said hello to Kozume before going back to work.

Kuroo got his ability to speak again, and he just _had_ to say something to Kozume. ''You... are cute, you know?''

Kozume raised his head, looking embarrassed. He took his own cup of tea and started to roil it so it wouldn't burn his mouth.

''Thanks, Kuro...'' He mumbled.

At this point he was probably supposed to give some praise back, but it just felt somewhat corny to say stuff like " _you look great too_."

''You know, when I first saw Hinata and Kageyama together, I thought that they were like day and night. I wondered what they had in common. When the evening passed, I realized that they might have even more common than it first seems.'' Kuroo pondered.

Kozume finally looked like himself again, so he dared to face Kuroo again. ''Shouyou can be surprising. He might seem childish, but there's _something else_ about him. It's easy to be with him, and he's trustworthy.''

Kuroo nodded, understanding, but couldn't help but add with a little smirk. ''I wish that you'd talk about me in the same way, one day.'' Kuroo loved to be flattered, otherwise he felt a bit insecure.

''It's easy to be with you, too.'' Kozume stated, looking around.

Kuroo didn't seem so abashed this time, and he gave a questioning smile. ''Would you like to see me again?''

Kozume nodded, which made Kuroo's face shine. He wasn't turned down and he wanted to make sure that this would work out. He didn't want to screw things up with Kozume.

* * *

Have you survived from season 2 ending? I'm not.

Thank you for reading and as always, feedback and follows are welcome! Next time it'll be DaiSuga time finally, be patient!


End file.
